Last Game of the Year
by TheIceRose
Summary: It's the last game of Stan's senior year, and Kyle is waiting for him.


Stan Marsh was standing at the fifty yard line, it was raining… scratch that. It was pouring. He and his team were getting soaked, and loosing. It sucked. His coach was screaming at them, and he was sick and tired of football season. His eyes scanned the crowd; most people were looking ashamed to be on the home team supporting side since the home team was losing.

"And quarter back Stanley Marsh…" the announcer droned on, even though most people couldn't hear him through the rain on the metal stands, and the gusts of wind.

His eyes settled on wet fiery red hair that was currently matted down to the pale face of one Kyle Broflovski, he was sitting next to a group of his friends next to the band, who was playing despite the rain.

He saw Kenny orange hoodie, only on Butters since Kenny babied his boyfriend and was most likely worried about him getting sick. Kenny had his arm over Butter's shoulders as Butters head rested on his shoulder, both with doofy smiles on their faces.

Cartman was with his JROTC buddies, they're dark green uniforms getting wet, and they're medals shining in the light. Wendy and Bebe were oddballs in their group, but with Cartman kissing Wendy's neck every few seconds Stan figured no one else would give them a problem.

"Stan! Pay attention!" Token yelled, punching him in the shoulder.

"Right, right," Stan nodded, trying to get his head into game mode. It was the last game of his senior year; they needed a touchdown plus the field goal just to tie. He felt the time slipping through his fingers, the tension mounting up, and yet he kept sneaking glances at Kyle, who he swore met his eyes once. His bright green eyes made Stan's stomach flip, he grinned, even though Kyle couldn't see it under his helmet. He thought of waving… maybe Kyle would wave back.

Kyle laughed at something the girl said, and she grinned as they stared into each other's eyes. Stan felt a rage come over him. Kyle was his… Kyle had always been his. Kyle had never dated anyone throughout his entire high school career, and Stan knew that for a fact. He kept tabs on Kyle, even when they began moving apart. Sometimes he would text him randomly, other times spend a lunch period with him, show up to his house and tell him he missed him.

Kyle began to get suspicious, and angry that Stan would come over only when he wanted to, when he needed Kyle, not when Kyle needed or wanted to see him. He stopped answering Stan's texts, stopped answering the door when Stan knocked, and found a group of friends instead of sitting alone at lunch so Stan could have free reign to talk to him.

When Stan tried to check up on Kyle last week, the brunette girl who sat beside Kyle now, talking in an excited way while her hand was on his arm, had told him that Kyle was sick and tired of Stan using him like something less than human, and that Kyle didn't need him, so Stan could fuck off. Kyle had sat there and stared at him the whole time, not adding in anything, but not showing any sign of disagreeing with what the girl had said either.

"MARSH!" his coach roared, and Stan figured that must have hurt the coach's voice. Stan realized he had been dozing off for a good thirty seconds, time that they didn't have to waste. Stan turned to his team, "I'm passing it to Token, do whatever the hell it takes to keep others off of him," he explained, looking at Token who seemed pleased to be Stan's right hand man. The other players nodded, clapping and getting into their positions for the next play.

* * *

Kyle sat on the stands as Brenna sat next to him, chattering on about how she and her girlfriend of over two years would be going out with some of her girlfriend's band friends after the game, since it was the last game of their senior year, and was cause for celebration. She had been kindly pestering Kyle for over an hour even though he kept saying no. He kept telling her he had plans, that he seriously hoped the other half of his plans fulfilled his end.

"It's Stan, isn't it?" Brenna asked, a coy smile on her face, making Kyle flush a bright red that almost matched his hair. Brenna knew everything about Kyle's hidden feelings for his former best friend, because she had gone through the same thing before her best friend had asked her out two years prior. She understood how Kyle loved it when Stan text or visited him unexpectedly, and how he felt like an idiot after Stan left knowing that Stan would ignore him for another week or so. She understood how his stomach dropped when Stan would hug him, and how it felt being so close to the one thing he'd always wanted, knowing that he could never have it.

Kyle watched as Stan threw the ball in a perfect spiral to Token, who caught it and sprinted to make a touchdown. The touchdown was made, and he watched as Stan took off his helmet, his black hair stringy from a mix of sweat and rain, and a huge grin as the score was almost tied. Kyle's breath hitched as his stomach twisted into knots at the sight of Stan so elated. As the field goal was kicked, and the score tied, he watched as Stan hugged Token and even though Kyle knew Token was as straight as a line, Kyle felt jealous.

When the buzzer rang that signaled the end of the game, the score was still tied.

"God dammit…" Kyle muttered, hoping that the coach's didn't decide to go into overtime. When the announcer said that since it was raining, and a flash flood warning had been issued, even though the game was tied, it would still be ending. Kyle felt like jumping, he left the stadium with Brenna and waited with her for her girlfriend, since the team would be having a meeting and getting back into their normal clothes. Kyle waited by the library, watching as all the cars left, until there was only one.

* * *

He walked over to the dark blue Kia sentra and saw Stan walking towards him, his clothes were soaked through but he didn't seem to mind, his main focus seemed to be getting to his car. Kyle smiled shyly and waved, and Stan began jogging towards him. When Stan got to the car, he dropped his bag onto the wet asphalt and hugged Kyle tight. Kyle felt warm even though the rain was like ice, and so he hugged Stan back, breathing in the musky scent that was his best friend.

"It's over," Stan grinned, lifting Kyle off his feet and spinning him as Kyle held on to his friend's shirt for dear life. When he was set back on his feet his knuckles hurt, and Stan was staring down at him, his blue eyes making Kyle feel self conscious.

"And now?" Kyle asked, pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Now, we can be together," Stan smiled down at the red haired boy and lightly touched his cheek. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all this crap," he whispered, leaning down and kissing his friend lightly.

"It'll be worth it," Kyle smiled, taking Stan's hand, and lacing their fingers together.

"I promise it will," Stan nodded, "You wanna spend the night at my house?"

"Yeah," Kyle agreed, getting into Stan's car, but not before kissing his new boyfriend for all he was worth.

"Wow… I should have quit football my sophomore year," Stan grinned, a dopey grin on his face as he sat in the driver's seat.

"You have no idea," Kyle grinned playfully, running his hand along Stan's thigh and kissing his neck.

"If I get arrested for speeding, I'm blaming you," Stan grunted, after shuddering at Kyle's touch.

Kyle just smiled to himself, he had waited two damn years since the night he and Stan had first told each other how they felt, and two years since Randy Marsh had decided that it would be unfitting for Stan's high school football career if everyone knew he was gay. Stan had made a deal with his dad that if he waited until the last football season, then his dad couldn't say anything about his relationship after that.

As Stan and Kyle entered the Marsh home, Randy was sitting on the couch watching TV with a beer. He glanced up at his son and smiled at Kyle. "Good final game boys?" he asked.

"Yep," Stan nodded, holding Kyle's hand tight and going upstairs to his room.

"I thought you're dad was going to say something," Kyle laughed awkwardly, as Stan shut and locked his bedroom door.

"Nope, I went over this with him this morning," Stan smiled, pulling Kyle closer to him by Kyle's shirt and kissing him. Stan's force pushed Kyle back and he stumbled into the door, which cause him to gasp and open his mouth just enough for Stan to slip his tongue in.

"I love you," Stan whispered to Kyle, who was leaning against the door since his knees felt weak.

"I love you too," Kyle smiled, wrapping his arms around Stan's neck and kissing him.

"So… should I get a reward for doing so well at the game?" Stan asked; a perverted grin on his face.

Kyle just smiled, before shoving Stan back onto his bed and rewarding him.


End file.
